Baby Damian and Family
by Falling skies of ww2
Summary: What if Bruce raised Damian instead of Talia? How would Damian turn out? Probably a lot better then most would think.
1. Chapter 1

When Dick Grayson's parents were killed, it was the worst day of his life. Then he got adopted by Bruce and things got a little better. But by far, becoming Robin was the best. He wouldn't trade it for the world. But for once he would like to wake up for reasons other than a nightmare.

Surprisingly, this happened on the third week of him becoming Robin. He was asleep, dreaming about god knows what, when he felt something poking his face. He tried to ignore the poking, up until it became a slap. Opening his eyes he found himself face to face with Bruce's one year old son Damian.

Blinking, he slowly sat up. "What do you want kid?" Damian didn't say anything, instead just crawled over Dick. He then pulled the blankets over himself, and cuddled next to Dick's side, falling asleep almost immediately. Dick looked at Damian in chock. He didn't really hang out with the little guy. Mind you, everything in his life just passed by like a blur, that he didn't even think about the kid.

Sure he was only one, but Bruce was his dad. While he saw Bruce play with him a few times, he was left in Alfred's care a lot due to his hectic work schedule. But why did he chose to sleep in Dick's bed? Looking at Damian, Dick decided to just go back to sleep. He would worry about it in the morning.

The next time Dick woke up, it was because of Damian's squirming. Opening his eyes, he realized that he had the kid in a tight hug. Damian wasn't even trying to be discreet about his displeasure. But he didn't scream, he just wiggled. Suddenly Dick was hit with the urge to snuggle up to the kid. Pulling Damian closer, he just couldn't help but enjoy the warmth the boy radiated.

Damian stopped trying to struggle. But Dick had a feeling the kid was glaring at him instead. When the door to his room opened, Dick looked up to see Bruce standing in the door way. "So that's where he was hiding." he said. Upon hearing his father's voice, Damian began struggling again. Bruce let out a chuckle as Dick let the toddler go.

Damian ran to Bruce and tugged on his pant leg to indicate that he wanted up. Piking Damian up, Bruce let out a chuckle. "Why where you in Dick's room?" Damian didn't answer, instead he was content to just suck his thumb. Instead it was Dick who answered, "Not sure, just came into my room in the middle of the night and made himself at home." "That sounds like Damian. Come on, let's go get some breakfast before Damian starts fussing."

Bruce left his room with Damian while Dick got out of bed. Putting on a shirt, he made his way downstairs to see Damian sitting in his high chair munching on some fruit, and Bruce reading the paper with a cup of coffee. "Good morning Master Richard, did you sleep well?" asked Alfred. "Better than ever." and it was true, it was the first time in a long time since Dick had a decent sleep without any nightmares.

"I have to go to the office today, I should be back by four, six at the latest." "Sounds good." said dick, then as an afterthought "you need any help Alfred?" "As a matter of fact, if you could take care of Master Damian for a few hours that would be quite helpful." "Sure thing, Alfred. Leave little D to me." "Little D? Asked Bruce, to which dick just shrugged.

After breakfast, Bruce left, after casting a wary eye towards dick. Damian himself seemed content to play with his blocks. So Dick decided to watch some tv. After fifteen minutes, Damian got bored with his blocks. Looking at Dick, Damian decided that it would be funny to jump on the older boy. Or at least he tried. He had to climb the sofa, which tipped Dick of pretty quick. Picking him up, Dick asked "what are you trying to do?" All he got in response was a little fist hitting his chest.

"Alright, we'll do something else." after a few seconds Dick decided to bring Damian outside. Kids liked nature right? Once outside, Damian seemed entranced. He was looking at everything, seemingly content to just sit there and look. While Damian was distracted, Dick decided to practice a few of his moves. As he began to stretch, he noticed from the corner of his eye that Damian was mimicking him.

Turning around, he did a few more stretches and watched Damian clumsily mimic the movement. Then Dick decided to do a cartwheel. Damian's attempt did not go so well. But he was amazed that the kid didn't cry. He just picked himself up and tried again. This went on for a few minutes, Damian would try to do a cartwheel, fall and try again. Dick had to give him credit, the kid was stubborn. He was definitely Bruce's son.

Going up to Damian, Dick said "Damian, do you think you can do this?" he then did a very simple front roll. Looking back at Damian, he watched as he mimicked Dick's movement, before executing a clumsy but passable front roll. The look of pride on the kids face was priceless.

This went on for a while, Dick doing very simple acrobatic moves that Damian could do and Damian copying him. Sometimes it took him a few tries, but he would do it. This only ended when Alfred called them in for lunch.

Dick was starving, and was thankful for the sandwiches. Damian himself was given a smaller portion, and you couldn't really call it a sandwich since Damian pulled everything apart before eating it. "Thanks for the sandwiches Alfred. They were great!" "You are quite welcome master Richard. I take it master Damian hasn't given you too much trouble?" "Not really, but you know, I think he's going to be an acrobat, he's sure does seem to enjoy it anyway." "Most one year olds do. Still I am glade that you are both getting along."

"Was there any doubt?" said Dick, "Just that master Damian can be quite fussy at times." "Fussy? The kid doesn't speak!" "His is more subdued. But believe me, he has ways of demonstrating his unhappiness. Master Bruce barely dodged a few of his blocks during his last tangent. I believe Bruce stated that Damian having a screaming fit would be much safer for all involved."

"Now I'm curious, why was little D having a fit?" inquired Dick, "if I remember correctly, master Damian wanted to go with Master Bruce when he left for work. He did not take kindly to being told no." "Wow, I would have thought it would have been over a toy." "I have yet to see Master Damian have a fit over a toy." informed Alfred, just as Damian finished the last of his sandwich. "Looks like little D is done. Mind if I kidnap him?" Asked dick, "Not at all, I will inform you when it's time for Master Damian's nap."

Giving Alfred a grin, Dick took Damian out of his high chair. Before Dick could blink Damian darted off. 'Whoa, he's fast.' he thought before going off after him. What proceeded was an odd game of tag. Dick would nearly grab Damian, before he would lose him when the kid went under something too small for Dick to fit in.

By the time Dick managed to catch him, it was two o'clock. "This mansion is way too big. How does Bruce manage to baby proof it all?" "By hiding all of the valuables." drawled Alfred, causing dicks heart to nearly stop. "Oh my god, Alfred, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" "Yes, well I will try to be less discreet next time. I just wanted to inform you that it is Master Damian's Nap time." "Already? Man, time flies. Guess I'll just watch tv while he takes a nap." Said Dick as he handed Damian towards Alfred. That's when Damian grabbed onto Dicks shirt sleeve and refused to let go.

"Hum, Damian I need you to let go now." Said Dick, not that he thought the kid would listen but still. Damian's hand just clenched on his shirt titer. "I believe you will have to come with us after all Master Dick." "What? Seriously? Can't I just tear his hand off my shirt?" "Not if you wish to remain unscathed next time he plays with something hard." Dick let out a sigh in resignation, and took Damian back from Alfred before following him to Damian's nap room.

Once there he tried to set Damian on the bed, but the kid wouldn't let go of his shirt. "Come on, Damian, its nap time. You have to let go so I can tuck you in." But he wouldn't let go, So Dick did what any reasonable adult would do, and just flopped onto the bed. "You can go, Al, I'll stay until Little D's asleep." "Very well Master Richard." Said the Butler before leaving the room.

Dick didn't mean to fall asleep, really, he didn't. But before he knew it, he was taking a nap alongside Damian. When he woke up, it was four thirty. He noticed that Damian himself was still asleep, so carefully as to not wake him up, Dick untangled himself from the child's hold. He then made his way down stairs and headed towards the kitchen. There he saw Bruce talking to Bruce, "Hey, you're back." Said Dick, "Been back for about thirty minutes. How's Damian?" "Sleeping like the baby he is." Said Dick, "You making super Alfred?" "That I am Master Dick." "Cool, hey Bruce, do I get to go on patrol tonight?" "Since the house is still standing, I don't see why not." Dick gave a look of horror, "Did you just crack a joke? Five weeks since I got here and you never once cracked a joke." Bruce just rolled his eyes. "I'm going to ignore that. So did Damian give you any trouble?" Dick looked thoughtful for a moment, "Not really, if anything I would say that the kid loved me. Taught him some of my circus moves and everything." "Circus moves?" "Don't worry, I won't have him hanging on a trapeze. Yet." Bruce was about to speak when they were interrupted by the sound of a crash. "Looks like someone is awake, I'll go get him. I would like to spend some time with my son before supper."

As Bruce went off to get Damian, Dick realised that he woke up for the third time that day without a nightmare. Damian, for some reason, was great at preventing them, and as Bruce came back with the kid, he couldn't help but hope that at some point that night, the kid would come and sleep with him so that the nightmares that kept him up at night, would be no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**All properties and copy rights belong to dc**

Dick was in the living room watching tv when he saw Damian sneaking around the door with a blanket as a cape. He didn't bother moving, knowing what was about to happen. So he pretended he didn't see anything, content not to move from his place on the couch. Then, as a commercial came on, Damian sprung from behind the door and attempted to surprise Dick with a hug.

It was an awkward angle, considering he was sprawled on the couch, but it didn't seem to bother Damian. He was too busy laughing as Dick lifted him up and hugged him back with a big squeeze. Damian was on a big hugging spree of late, seemingly obsessed with springing surprise hugs on everyone. Well, everyone he liked anyway. Strangers still seemed to be a bit iffy with him. Dick never thought of the kid as shy, considering he had no problem sleeping with him when they barely knew each other, but Dick suspected it was because Damian didn't know how to judge them. Odd as it was to say, Damian seemed to prefer to keep his distance from strangers until he decided whether or not they were worth his time. Unless his dad introduced him to them, then they seemed to gain the seal of approval right away. They only exception Dick knew of was Salina, she won him over the minute she gave him that little black cat teddy bear.

Letting Damian go, he watched as the kid ran off towards the kitchen, where if he remembered correctly Alfred was currently; Bruce himself was in his study. Dick had a feeling that was where Damian was going to go to after springing an attack on Alfred. Getting up from the couch, Dick decided to head towards the kitchen to check on Damian latest casualty.

Upon entering, he noticed that Damian was still there, seemingly content to drink his chocolate milk. "Hey Al, did Little D give you any trouble?" Asked Dick, "None whatsoever, Master Richard." Said the Butler, with a small smile gracing his lips, "Why Alfred, is that a smile I see?" Alfred simply rolled his eyes and continued to dry the dishes. Turning his gaze back to Damian, he asked "Hey little D, going to go surprise your Dad next?" All he received was a nod of the head. Damian then put the glass down, and raced out of the room.

"Been here for a year, and the kid still hasn't spoken a word to me." "It's not just you, Master Richard. Master Damian has yet to speak to anybody." "I wonder why. It's not like any of us haven't been trying. In fact, I think Bruce has been turning desperate lately. Have you seen all of the baby books he's been buying lately?" "Correction, he bought those when Master Damian first arrived." Dick gave him a look of disbelief, "Seriously? Bruce is such a worry wart." "Perhaps, but I am thankful that he has become much more prudent when it comes to his nightly activities." "I like to think that I helped." The butler let out a small laugh, "Yes, Master Richard. You helped as well."

Before Dick come say anything, Bruce came in with Damian in his arms. "Hey Bruce, how did the hug ninja do?" Asked Dick, "Pretty well, considering I was sitting at my desk." Said Bruce, placing Damian down. "I take it that you are done work for the day sir?" At Bruce's nod, Dick piped up "Great! Then you can take me and little D over there out for some ice cream." Damian lit out a laugh of approval, "Ice cream? Why would I take you out when we have some here?" "No disrespect to the most amazing butler ever, but it's not the same. I mean, you've been trying to get Damian to talk for three weeks now, no results. But ice cream in an ice cream shop always yield results." Bruce rolled his eyes at his young wards logic. "Perhaps Master Richard's logic is flawed, but a change of pace would do wonders I believe." Supplied Alfred, Bruce waved his hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright, I get it! Ice cream it is. Come on, I'll drive us to whatever obscured ice cream shop you found." "Yes! Victory!" Said Dick, grabbing Damian.

When they arrived at the ice cream shop Dick suggested they go to, Bruce noted that it wasn't too obscure and that he saw it a few times on patrol. Unbuckling Damian from his car seat, he headed in with Dick holding the door. Once inside, he noticed that there was a certain red haired teen in the room. Jim Gordons Daughter, Barbra if he remembered correctly. "Oh no, I didn't think she would be here." Said Dick, Bruce couldn't help but smile in amusement. "What's wrong with her being here? Barbra's a nice girl." Dick looked at him in horror, "Only when you're around! You should see what she does when..." he was cut off by Barbra waving towards them. "Mr. Wayne! What are you doing here?" asked Barbra, heading towards them. "Obviously we're here to eat ice cream." mumbled Dick sarcastically.

Bruce fought the urge to roll his eyes at his wards antics. "Dick wanted a change of pace, so he dragged us here." "I didn't drag you." Mumbled Dick, "Cool, I came with a group of friends. So I can't stay and chat too long. Oh, before I forget, you should try their special, it's out of this world." She said before heading off. As they went towards the counter Bruce said "She seems nice." "Nice? She's the devil incarnate, that's what she is." Said Dick, as they reached the counter. A chubby server greeted them with a smile. "Welcome, can I take your order?" "Yes, I'll take today's special, and a small chocolate ice cream cone, what do you want Dick?" "I'll take a chocolate sundae." The server punched the orders in the cash register, and then said "All together that will be twelve sixty two." Bruce pulled out a twenty, and handed it to the cashier. "Your change will be seven thirty eight. Feel free to take a seat, we'll bring your order to you." said the Cashier.

Finding a table with a high chair, Bruce strapped Damian in before taking a seat himself. "So little D, say ice cream!" Said Dick, all he got was a laugh in response. "Whelp, I tried." "Ah ah, I'm so amused." "Come on Bruce, if Damian isn't ready to talk we can't force him." Said Dick, "I'm not asking for a sentence, just a word. That's not a lot is it?" "Well, Little D doesn't seem to be one for baby babble." Bruce just sighed.

Soon enough their ice cream arrived, and Dick simply devoured his. He had to admit, it was a pretty good sundae. Damian himself was becoming covered in ice cream. "Still a messy eater, I see. How's the house special?" Asked Dick, "Interesting to say the least." Replied Bruce, "Do you like your ice cream Damian?" All he got was a nod, "One day." He muttered, causing Dick to laugh out loud. "So hey, after this you want to head to the park?" "I don't see why not." "Great! I asked Wally to come join us." Bruce gave him a look, but said nothing. He understood the importance of Dick making friends his own age. Didn't mean he had to approve of him revealing their secret identities in the process. Taking one last bite of the ice cream, Bruce said "Alright, Lets go then."

It took a while to find the park but once they did, even Bruce had to admit it looked pretty good. In the back seat, he could see Damian struggling to get out of his car seat. Once he parked he looked at Dick and said "You have an hour." Dick didn't waste any time getting out of the car, and by the time Bruce managed to unbuckle Damian from his car seat, Dick was gone. Damian himself seemed confused. As he kept running around before stopping and looking as if he lost something. When Bruce brought him to the play set for young children, Damian seemed more interested in searching for Dick.

As Damian set off on an intense search, Bruce sat on a nearby park bench, content to watch his son play. After a while he noticed that a few of the other mothers where all giggling. Confused, Bruce looked at the playground to see if there was anything there that made them laugh, his son was plucking some weeds from the grass. So that couldn't be it, looking a bit more, he saw that a few of the children were playing what Bruce assumed was house. As he shifted his gaze back to his son, he realized that he was bringing the weeds to one of the children in the group. The small child then accepted and placed them in an imaginary vase. That's when it clicked. His son was engaging in cooperative play with other children, even if he was only two. He knew his son was fast at developing, but he was still amazed by how fast his son seemed to mature. Now if only he would speak…

Bruce was content to watch his son play with the others, and before he knew it, an hour had passed by. Getting up, he called to Damian "Alright, Damian it's time to find Dick!" His son face lit up as he ran towards his father as fast has his little legs would carry him. Picking Damian up, Bruce began walking in the most likely direction Dick would have gone in. When his son started to get excited, he figured he found him. Letting Damian go, he watched as his son ran off and attempted to tackle Dick with a hug. But due to his height, he only managed to get his leg. Next to Dick, was his friend Wally West.

"Hiya sport, since you're here I'm guessing it's time to go?" Asked Dick, "You are correct." Responded Bruce, "Say your goodbyes and we'll be on are way." Dick turned his head to Wally "You heard the man. It was nice seeing you Wally." Then to Damian, "Alright Little D, let's be off." Then, as if he just remembered something Dick said, "Oh right, Wally this is Damian, Damian this is Wally. He's a good friend of mine." "Hi Damian, can you say hi?" Inquired Wally, "Yes I can, why do you ask?" Replied Damian, causing Dick to nearly drop him in shock. "D-damian, did you just speak?" asked Dick, slightly panicked, but all he got was an innocent laugh. "Come on Damian, don't do this to us. Can't you just say something?" Damian just gave him a look of confusion, Bruce then spoke up. "Damian, is there any reason you don't want to talk?" "Ninja's are silent." He replied as if that solved everything.

It didn't, but that did tell Bruce that his son, at the very least was dedicated to his game of ninja. It didn't make him feel all that much better about it. But Dick, without missing a beat said "Now we have to go home. Just wait until Alfred hears about this."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bruce! I'm heading off to join the team." Yelled Dick as he grabbed his costume from the locker. "Master Bruce is not here, Master Richard." Came the prim reply, looking over his shoulder Dick asked "Really? He didn't say anything. Wait, does that mean I have to…" "Master Damian shall be in my care this evening. Master Bruce is not a total tyrant." Dick paused as he put on his mask, feeling his face burning. "You heard that huh?" "Difficult not to." Dick let out a sigh, "Yeah, I guess we have been getting at it lately. Anyways, mind if I take the batplane?" "I don't see why not." Dick gave Alfred a hug, "Thanks' Al." Making his way to the batplane, Dick strapped in and took off.

Alfred himself made his way to Damian's bed room, opening the door to check on him. Noticing that the lights where off, Alfred opened the door a little wider. With the light landing on his bed, Alfred saw a form sleeping. Carefully he closed the door again and returned to his normal duties.

Meanwhile, the batplane made its way to the titan's base; Dick lost in thought. It seemed that no matter what he did, he and Bruce would fight over it. Not that he didn't respect the man, he did! He saw him as a sort of surrogate father, but that didn't mean he could treat him like a child, he was going to be eighteen soon for crying out loud! Suddenly he heard a loud crash in the back. "Huh?" Turning around, he saw a familiar two year old. "Damian? What are you doing here?" "Nothing." Dick had to fight a chuckle, "Really? Because it doesn't look like nothing, in fact if I remember correctly, you were supposed to be at home right now." "No I'm not." Dick rolled his eyes, "Does Alfred know?" Damian didn't reply, suddenly interested in his shirt. Sighing, Dick noticed that they were nearing the titan's tower. Making a decision, Dick said "Well, there's nothing we can do about that now, I'll call Alfred to let him know what's up and then you can make him an apology card." Damian was silent, but Dick could see his puppy dog eyes, so he added "And, if you're good, I'll take you out for some ice cream." At the mention of ice cream, Damian whole face lit up. "Now be a good boy and buckle up." Damian made his way to the seat just to the side of Dick's, but he couldn't reach the seat belt.

Dick put the plane on auto pilot and strapped him in. Looking back outside, he saw Titan's tower approaching. Taking back the controls, he prepared for landing. Once the plane landed, Dick took Damian out of his seat. Looking out of the window, he saw Starfire making her way onto the landing pad. Smiling, he exited the plane with Damian in his arms. "Friend Robin, we were wondering when you would arrive. May I ask why you have an earth infant with you?" "Hey Star. The small earth infant snuck onboard the plane when I wasn't looking. Is everyone doing okay?" "Everyone doing fine, friend Robin. I believe friend Cyborg was waiting to show you something." "Thanks Star, but first I have to call home, don't need them to worry about our little stowaway here." He stated as they entered the tower. "Hey Rob, I was starting to think you wouldn't show up." Came a booming voice, "Sorry Cyborg, took longer than I thought to clean the trophy room." "Why where you…?" "Oh you know, punishment for saving people's lives, you know how Batman is." Dick stated, then lifting Damian up he said "Don't turn into your dad, kiddo. I don't think my heart could take it." Damian just gave a little huff as if the thought was ridiculous.

"Why do you…" "Have a kid?" "Yeah." "I get the feeling I'm going to get asked that a lot. Oh, right! Do you have a cellphone I can use? I have to contact Alfred." "Yeah, sure man." Pulling out his cellphone he tossed it to Dick, "When you're done, feel free to come to the lab. Got some new tech you might want to check out." "Thanks cyborg." Heading to the supply closet he pulled out a piece of paper and a few coloring crayons, placing them on the coffee table he put Damian down, patting his head, Dick stated "Work on your sorry card while I contact Alfred. Listen to what the other's tell you or no ice cream. Understand?" Damian nodded his head eagerly.

"Good. I shouldn't be more than a few minutes." And then he left the room. Damian himself began his drawing, a look of concentration on his small face. "Hey star, you mind watching the kid? I have to go back to the lab." "Very well friend Cyborg." Said Starfire, making her way to the diligent two year old as Cyborg left the room. Sitting next to Damian she asked "May I ask what it is you draw, earth child?" "Alfred." "That is your servant, correct?" "No." Replied Damian, "He is not? Then what is he?" Asked Starfire, a little concerned that she had misunderstood the man's relationship with Robin. "He's my grandpa." "Ah, so he is your father's father." Asked Starfire, Damian gave her a tophi smile and whined a happy "Nooooo." "No? But you said that he is your grandfather." "He is." Starfire was very confused by this and it was evident by the puzzled look on her face, Damian just lit out a giggle.

Before she could ask for more clarity Kid Flash burst into the room. "Heya Starfire, How are you? Me? Good good. Go to say thought, traffic was slow." He said as he ransacked the kitchen. "Ha, kid flash. Excellent timing, would you mind explaining what a grandfather is." "Huh? Oh yeah sure." He said, on the couch with a sandwich. "A grandfather is your father's father." "That is what I thought, but the earth child states that his grandfather is not his father's father." "Really? I don't remember the kid having a grandfather. Hey Damian, who's your grandfather?" "Alfred." He said, giggling as he drew. "Why's that?" "Because he takes care of my daddy."

"Makes sense." Said Kid flash, nodding his head in approval as he took another bite of his sandwich. Starfire however was still confused. "How does that make him this boy's grandfather?" "Well, I don't know how things are done back where you're from, but on earth people become adopted into each other's family all the time, so the whole blood aspect isn't all that important. It helps, though." "I see." Stated Starfire, looking back at Damian's drawing. She was surprised by how nice it looked. "Do all earthlings possess advanced art skills?" "No, why?" "Then this child is particularly gifted." "What? Let me look." Sitting across from Damian, Kid flash looked at his drawing, his mouth dropped. "Holy muffin! He's good! Batman's blood is scary." "Does being related to the Batman make one good at art?" "Apparently." Replied Kid Flash, scratching the back of his head.

At that moment, Wonder Girl walked in. "Hey guys, how are you?" "Girl of Wonder, come see what the earth child is drawing." "Earth child? Wait, there's a kid here?" "Oh right, I don't think you met him, Damian meet wonder girl, wonder girl, Damian." Damian didn't bother looking up from his drawing, "So why's there a kid here?" "Robin say's that he snuck onboard his ship."

"Definitely the son of batman." Said Kid Flash as wonder girl came over to check his drawing. "Wow, that's pretty good. How old is he?" "Two." Said Kid Flash, laughing at wonder girl's shocked expression. "Two? This child must have been blessed by the lord Apollo!" While this exchange was going on, Damian was grinning from ear to ear. He loved getting complements.

Setting his pencil down, he looked at kid flash, "Wally, could you write for me?" This caught wonder girls and Starfires attention. "Wally? Who's that?" "That would be my name, my dear ladies." Then moving so that he was sitting next to Damian, he said "Alright kiddo, what do you want me to write?" He handed Wally a sparkly gold pen, and said to him "Write 'Sorry I snuck off.'" "Will do." Taking the pen, Wally wrote down the short little message then said, "Want me to write Love Damian?" "Just the love part, I'm going to sign it myself." "Alright." Writing down Love, he watches as Damian pulled out a sparkly red pen and attempted to write his name. It was more or less a messy scrawl, and hardly readable, but he looked overly pleased with himself at the result.

Then Robin entered the room, "Hey guys, sorry about that. It took longer than I thought to explain where Damian was. Alfred didn't even know he was missing!" He said, "So Damian, how's your 'I'm sorry' card coming along?" "All done." He said, lifting it up for Dick's inspection. "Looking great there Kiddo. Your handwriting really improved." "That's not my hand writing." "It's not? I could've sworn it was yours!" "Nooooo, its Wally's." Said Damian, giggling. "Wally's huh?" Dick said, raising an eyebrow at his friend. "What can I say, I have a weakness for small children and sparkly crayons." "Sure you do." Then clapping is hands together as if he remembered something he said "By the way, I'm taking Damian to the ice cream shop. Who wants to come?" "You have to ask?" Said Kid Flash, "I think I'm free." "What is this cream of ice?" Asked Starfire, "Oh right, you never had any. It'll make more sense if you come with us. How about it?" "Then I look forward to the experience my friend." "Anybody see speedy and Aqualad?" "I have not seen them all day, although I believe Aqualad has some business in Atlantis." Said Wonder Girl, "Speedy's with Green Arrow today, said something about a covert mission." Chimed in Kid Flash, "Then I'll go ask Cyborg and then we can be off. Hey Damian, want to see some cool inventions?" "Incentions?" "Inventions, you know, things people create. Come on, you'll love it." Said Dick, "Is it even safe for him to go down there?" Asked Wonder Girl, "I don't see why not." He said, making his way to the elevator with Damian in tow.

Sighing, the group followed not far behind. The elevator made its way to Cyborgs lab, opening with a silent ping. "Hey Cyborg, you still alive down here?" Dick said, barging into the lab. "Bought time you should up. Here, check this out!" He said, tossing a yellow device towards him, "What's this?" He said, looking at the Item puzzlingly. "It's a communicator, think of a cellphone, but with better reception and harder to hack." "What's hacking?" Asked Damian, "It's when people listen to other people's conversation." Said Dick, "Rob, you brought the kid down here? It's not safe!"

"It's fine, he won't touch anything. Right Damian?" "Robot man!" Said Damian, distracted by the odd man before him to listen. "Damian! We don't say that!" Said Dick disapprovingly. "Nah man, it's cool. I do kind of look like a robot. But a cool robot, right kid?" "Can you shoot lasers?" Inquired Damian, "Sure can. I'm also way stronger then Rob here." "No way!" Said Damian, "He's trained by my Daddy." "Really? And who is your Daddy?" "Batman!" Said Damian, looking at Cyborg a little worried. "The Batman? Now I doubt I could beat him." Damian smiled as if he won some imaginary battle.

"So Cyborg, you want to go to the ice cream shop with us?" Asked Dick, "I don't know Rob, I'm pretty busy…" "Pretty please?" Said Dick, "Please?" Asked Damian, "Fine, fine. But only because I can't stand to disappoint." "I am pleased that you are coming with us friend Cyborg." Said Starfire, "The big old softy can never say no to children." Commented Wonder Girl, "I'm telling you it's the allure of ice cream that changed his mind." Piped Kid Flash, Shocking Cyborg. "Guys! Where you listening in just now?" "Never could resist the chance to embarrass you, now, how about you tell us all about that communicator while we head to the ice cream shop?" Said Robin, with the others nodding in agreement.

"All right, let's take SUV. Don't need to stand out more then we already do." "SHOTGUN!" Screamed Wally, before taking his seat in the front. "Honestly Wally you are such a child," said Wonder Girl, taking her seat. Starfire sat next to her, stating "Why must we put on these seat belts, girl of wonder?" "Most people don't have super strength like we do, so it's safer for everyone involved." Answered Wonder Girl, "Hey Cyborg, you got a car seat?" inquired Dick, "Got one in the back, you lucked out that I had to babysit yesterday." "Thanks man." Taking the car seat out, he took care to strap it and then Damian into the seat. "Comfy buddy." "Yup." "Great, everyone buckled up?" "Yup!" Cheered the group, "Then let's go." "Robin, I think you forgot something." Confused, Dick looked around. "Huh? Oh, right." He said as he put on his seat belt as the group erupted in laughter.

At the ice cream shop, the group was having a blast. Damian's face was covered in chocolate ice cream, while Wally and Dick where throwing gummy bears at each other. Starfire was shovelling in her ice cream that barely looked edible, babbling how it tasted like a dish from her home world. While Cyborg was trying to break the ice cream shops food challenge. The only one who looked somewhat civilized was Wonder Girl, eating her sundae.

When suddenly they heard an explosion in the distance. The team sprung to action, or at least they tried to. They were in there civilian identities but most troubling was the two year old that was currently accompanying them. "What should we do?" Asked Wonder Girl, "You guys go check it out, I've got Damian. Go!" Said Dick. The others rushed out of the ice cream shop leaving Dick and Damian. Grabbing Damian, Dick said "Why don't we help the police evacuate people. You up for a little hero work?" Damian nodded yes. "Alright, let's go!"

Two hours and a lot of chaos later, the suspects where finally captured, and thankfully no one was harmed. "Well, I'm beat." Said Cyborg, "Yeah, I could totally use a nap after that one." Said Wally, "Hey, Cyborg what time is it?" Asked Dick, "Four, why?" "I think I may have forgotten this guy's nap time." Dick said, as Damian let out a yawn. "Guess I'll head back." "Are you certain friend Robin? We do not mind for him to stay at the tower." Said Starfire, "It's nice of you to offer, but I don't think Batman would be too thrilled at the whole thing. He's pretty protective over Little D." "Sorry to hear that man. But have a good night anyway." Said Cyborg, slapping Dick's shoulder. "Thanks." He replied, rubbing his shoulder. "Come on little D, let's go home." Damian just let out a little yawn as Dick picked him up.

Damian was out like a light the minute Dick strapped him into the chair. He lit out a small laugh. He really liked Damian, the kid was like the little brother he never had. He started the bat plane and flew it home.


	4. Chapter 4

_Two Weeks Later_

"WHAT ON EARTH WHERE YOU THINKING? You could have been killed!" Yelled Batman, "You are grounded until further notice!" "You know what? I'm done Bruce, I'm not some child that still needs your protection! I QUIT!" Screamed Dick, ripping the R on his suit off and slamming it on the table. Dick angrily made his way upstairs. Stomping into his room, he pulled out a packsack and began shoving all of his clothe in it. He doubted that Bruce took him seriously when he said he was quitting, but honestly Dick felt like this was a long time coming. He wasn't a child, he could handle himself!

He was so raped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the small child enter the room. "Dick?" Spinning around, he saw Damian standing in the door way with his little cat plushy dragging on the floor. "Yeah kiddo?" He asked, hoping that his face didn't reveal too much. "Did you and Daddy fight again?" Dick wasn't surprised that Damian guessed that, seeing as he and Bruce couldn't get through one day without fighting lately. He wasn't surprised but he wished he was more careful. "Yeah, we did." "Was it because of me?" "What no, buddy, things have been bad for a while." Damian didn't seem convinced, but asked "Are you running away?" The question took him off guard, it was such a simple yet childlike explanation for what he was doing, but it hit what he was doing perfectly. Maybe he wasn't as grown up as he thought. "I guess you could call it that." "Where will you go?" "You remember the titan's tower? I'm going to live there for a while." "Can I come with you?" that question nearly broke him. The fact that Damian wanted to come with him, showed how little he understood. "You can't buddy." "Why not?" "Because I'm not going to be coming back, not for a while anyway." As he said this he saw Damian's eyes gloss over.

Taking the kid into a hug, Dick said "Hey buddy, this isn't good bye. Not forever anyway. I just need to figure stuff out for myself." "Can't you do that here?" "No, I can't." Seeing Damian try to hold back his tears, almost made Dick change his mind. But deep inside, he knew this was something he had to do. He then remembered something, "Hey Damian, you know those nifty communicators that cyborg made for the team?" Seeing Damian nod, he reached into his pocket and pulled his out. "Here, this way, if you ever need me or just want to talk, you'll always have a way to reach me." Handing it to Damian, he watched as he clutched it close to his chest. "But what if you forget about me?" "I will never forget about you, don't you know? We're the best." Said Dick, pulling Damian into another hug.

Once he let him go, he watched as Damian run off to his room. Going back to his bag, he realized how little he actually had to pack. Most of his things where at the tower. Packing the last of his clothes, he closed the bag and slung it over his shoulder. Making his way downstairs, he spotted Alfred. "Hey Alfred." "I take you are leaving if the backpack is anything to go by." Said the butler, "Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks for everything." "You're quite welcome, Master Richard. But do not think this is goodbye, I suspect I will be mending your wounds in the near future still." Dick had to let out a chuckle over that. "Look after them Alfred. Especially Bruce, someone has to keep him sane." "I doubt what you did on your adventures kept him 'sane'." Drawled Alfred, "If the reports where anything to go by." Giving him a trademark grin, he made his way to the door, when suddenly the sound of scurrying feet stopped him. Waiting for the toddler to make his way toward him, Dick saw him carrying one of his stuffed animals. "Here." Said Damian, Dick was taken aback. This was one of Damian's favorite, the little black cat that Selina had given him. He carried it everywhere. "Damian, are you sure? This is your favorite." ". I thought of giving you a toy I don't like, but this way you won't forget me if you bring it with you" He stated. Dick grabbed the toy, its face seemed to be in a permanent grin, looking at Damian; Dick just had to pull him into a finale tight hug, silently whispering "You are one amazing kid."

He could feel tears form at the base of his eyes. Letting Damian go, he said "Alright I'm off. Stay out of trouble." At Damian's nod, he grabbed his motor bike and began the journey to titan's tower. Smiling with a grin on his face, and a tear in his eye. The world was began to look up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who commented and chose to follow this story.**

 **I own nothing**

Jason Todd didn't know what he did to get picked up by Batman, but whatever it was, he just hoped he didn't screw it up. "Alfred, I would like you to meet Jason." Said Batman, gesturing to the young teen. "Hi…" He said, feeling more than a little awkward. "Welcome, Master Jason. Would you like anything to eat?" "Oh no, I'm not hungry…" Just as he said this his stomach let out a loud growl. "I beg to differ young man. I have some sandwiches on the counter in the kitchen upstairs, feel free to help yourself." Jason wasn't sure what he should do, or where the kitchen even was, but looking up at batman he saw him nod, so Jason kept his mouth shut and tentatively made his way upstairs.

Once upstairs he was wasn't sure in what direction he should go in, so he just chose a random direction and followed the hallway. By the end of it, he was convinced that the day was unusually lucky as he peered into the kitchen. The old man, Alfred, if he remembered correctly, wasn't lying when he said that there was food on the counter. The counter was full of small sandwiches, cookies and other pastries. Jason wasn't sure if it was really okay for him to grab one of them, after all, they could be for some fancy party or something. His stomach growled again. 'There's no harm in me just grabbing one, right? I mean, they're not going to miss one little sandwich…"

Stretching out a hand towards an egg sandwich, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a small voice asked "Who are you?" "Huh? What?" Turning towards the door way, he saw a young kid with his thumb in his mouth and a big bright red blanket behind him, standing there looking at him. "I said, who are you?" "I-I'm Jason, and you are?" "I'm not supposed to tell my name to strangers. Especially not sandwich burglars." "Sandwich burglar? I'm not a… well I mean I did try to steal batman's tires but still!" "You tried to steal from my daddy?" Daddy, oh man, he didn't know that batman had a son! He was just digging himself a grave wasn't he. "I wouldn't call it stealing exactly…" He was cut off by his stomach growling. "Are you hungry Mr. Thief?" "I'M NOT A THIEF! And I'm not hungry." The Kid didn't believe him. It was written on his face. Smart nosed brat.

"If you keep lying like that your nose will grow as long as Pinocchio's." "No it won't." God, he can't believe he is having an argument with a what, two, three year old? The kid wasn't even fazed and instead walked pasted Jason and made his way to the counter, he then turned his gaze back to Jason "I would get the milk but I'm not tall enough so you have to do it. Oh, and I can't reach the plates yet, so you have to get that to. You can find them in the cupboard over there" The kid said, pointing "Who do you think I am?" "A thief." Came the blunt reply, Jason just grumbled, but got the milk anyway. He then grabbed the plate and two glasses. He watched as the kid put a few cookies each on their plates and struggle to lift the heavy milk jug, somehow he succeeded and pored the milk into the two glasses without spilling.

After carefully eating the first cookie, Jason had to admit that they were pretty good. "So why exactly are you up at this time?" Asked Jason "What do you mean?" "Well, you're what? Two? Most kids would be asleep at this time." "I'm three and a half." Was all he got in response. He felt a rising irritation towards this brat, maybe he should just leave. If he stayed any longer he might strangle the kid, and he doubted that it would go over well. Just as he finished the last cookie on his plate, Alfred came into the room. "Master Jason, I have set up a room for you stay in for the night. Master Wayne has promised to aid you in gathering you belongings on the morrow." He said, his voice Monotone, "The thief is staying?" asked the kid, "Master Damian, what are you doing awake? It is well past your bed time." "Couldn't sleep." The butler simply sighed, "Well then, if Master Jason and Master Damian would simply follow me, it would be greatly appreciated." Came the smooth reply. It kind of irked Jason, that he was being treated like some child. Maybe he really should just leave. Then again, staying for one night wouldn't hurt, right?

Jason couldn't believe it, he had been here for less than a week and already he was thinking of quitting. He couldn't hack it, no way, no how. He was fine with the fighting stuff, but all of that thinking stuff? No way! Besides, it wasn't like he ever went to school, so how was he supposed to figure out all of these forensic stuff? He could barely read and write! The kid, Damian, could probably do better than him.

Sighing in defeat, Jason rubbed his face. He knew this was too good to be true. Just as he was about to pack his bags and go home, he heard a loud crash in the hall way. Curious, Jason opened his door and looked down the hall way. There, he saw Damian laying on the floor, his blanket lying a crumple mess beneath his feet. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Carefully, Jason made his way to the three year old. Crouching next to his head, Jason asked "Hey short stack, you okay?" "Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Replied Damian, his voice quivering a little. "I dunno, looks like you tripped." Said Jason, a little concerned at how the kid was obviously trying not to cry. That was not normal. Then again, he didn't cry a lot as a kid ether but his childhood wasn't a great one ether.

"I didn't trip." Said Damian, still sprawled on the floor. "Then why are you on the floor?" Jason could see the gears turning in his head, then has if he found the perfect answer, he said "Gravity increased around me." Jason couldn't help it, he laughed. Hard. So hard that he fell on the floor. He hadn't laughed like that in a long time. The kid looked at him concerned. "Jason? Are you okay?" "W-why… wouldn't I be?" He forced out between bouts of laughter. "Because you fell on the floor." The just made Jason laugh harder. Damian was not happy about this, so he got up and made his way towards Jason, only to get his feet tangled in his blanket again and fell face first.

Peeking at the kid, Jason saw his eyes gloss over, but he didn't cry. Getting up, he offered his hand to Damian, the kid grabbed it and let himself get pulled up. "All right tough guy, I need to do my homework now. So you be good." Damian just looked at him with big eyes, then asked "What homework?" "Science stuff." Replied Jason, not sure where this was going. "I have a science book if you need it." "Don't think it will help much, I don't understand much what I'm doing right now." "That's why you need the basics. Wait here, while I get it." Rushing off to what Jason assumed was his room, Jason just let out a sigh. Great, now he was getting help from a three year old. How sad was that? He decided to just go back to his room, he needed to at least memorize the stupid book. As long as he could answer the Bats questions, he should be able to fly by.

Just as he opened the door, he heard the light thundering feet of a three year old. Damian ran towards him, his blanket blowing in the wind and a fairly bulky book under his arm. Stopping in front of Jason, he looked at him disapprovingly. "You didn't wait for me." He grumbled, "I didn't know how long you would be, for all I know your room is a mess." "No it's not! Alfred helps me keep it clean! Anyways, here." He said, thrusting the book at Jason. Taking the book from the kid, he read the title 'Science for beginners.' "Hum, thanks" Replied Jason, nodding his approval, Damian ran off again. Leaving to do god knew what.

Once he was back in his room, Jason tossed the book aside and returned to his studying. About thirty minutes later, he let out another sigh. There was no way he was going to remember all of this. Looking at the book on his bed, he deciding to read it, at least he could understand what **IT** talked about.

After going through the book, Jason was surprised. It WAS easy to understand, that much he knew, but… Looking back at what he had to know, he took the book and used it as a kind of study guide, when he didn't understand one of the terms, he would look at the book the kid gave him. After that, things became a lot easier for him. But while he understood everything, there was just one question left in his mind: Why on earth did the kid have such an advanced book?

That evening in the cave, his Robin training continued. But for once when Bruce quizzed him, he actually knew what he was talking about. He was definitely going to have to thank the kid later. "Good Job, Jason. Keep it up, and you'll be able to hit the streets sooner rather than later." Smiling with pride, Jason took new zeal in his lessons. Definitely was going to have to thank that kid later.


	6. Chapter 6

For once, Jason was glad for all that training, it made dodging all of the kids stupid blocks easier. THIS is what he gets for softening up to the little brat. He barely dodged the wooden block as it wised by his head, nearly nicking his ear. "Alright you little brat, Bruce put me in charge for whatever reason, so do me a favor and…" He was cut off by a pillow hitting him in the face. 'Guess he ran out of blocks.' Thought Jason, really irritated. "Really? That is it, you are sooo going to get grounded!" "No!" Screamed Damian, "Yes!" Yelled Jason, dodging a book. Taking a leap, he somehow managed to pin the brat to the ground.

Thrashing wildly, he screamed "Let me go! Let me GO!" "Not until you apologize!" demanded Jason "NO!" "Then I guess you're stuck here until you calm down!" All he got in response was more thrashing and screaming. After what felt like a life time, the kid stopped squirming. "You done?" Taking the kids silence as a yes, Jason lightened his hold somewhat. That was his mistake, because not only did the kid run off, he kicked him first. "I am seriously going to kill that little twerp!"

Why did he even agree to look after the little demon spawn? Oh right, because Bruce said that if he did, he could help him with his latest case. He was seriously rethinking this arrangement, he could totally wait another three weeks to work on a case. Wait that must be what Bruce wants. He wants him to admit defeat to a three year old! Well no sir that is not going to happen, not on his watch. Finding new drive, Jason made chase to find the brat.

It took a while, since the kid new the house like the back of his hand and Jason's been living here for about six months, and he still didn't know the layout. Honestly, he thought that he and the kid where doing okay, but since about a week ago the kid became a complete demon. He would throw things at him, stole his homework, painted his shoes and even tried to put gum in his hair! The kid was lucky he wasn't a snitch.

Finally catching the kid, he had to struggle with his wiggling. "Look kid, Alfred should be back in another thirty minutes, so do me a favor and behave until then." "You're not my Dad!" Retorted the kid, "No, but I report to him, so say I let it slip at how you've been giving me problems, well… There's not knowing how he would react." He felt the kid tense up, "So just sit down and watch TV." Kids liked TV, right?

"I don't want to." Whined Damian, "Well, what do you want to do?" "I don't know." Exasperated, Jason wanted to throw his hand in the air and give up. "Well until you decide, we'll watch TV." And hopefully Alfred we'll be back by then. "NO!" "Well what do you want to do?" "I don't know." God, they were going around in circles. "Do you want to eat something?" "No." "Well what do you want?" "Dick." Demanded Damian, Jason blinked in surprise, "I'm sorry, what?" "Dick." Huffed Damian. Was it just Jason or was the kid saying Dick? 'Come on Jason, get your head out of the gutter.' He thought, "Sorry, one more time." All he got in response was a pillow to the face, and a huffy three year old.

Before any more chaos could ensue, Alfred arrived back home. "Master Jason, Master Damian, I'm home." Said Alfred as he made his way in the kitchen, putting the groceries onto the counter. Damian rushed into the kitchen to see the old butler, "ALFRED!" He yelled in delight, "Your home; your home!" Alfred laughed as Damian hugged the butlers pant leg, then fondly said "I pray you behaved for Master Jason while I was away." "Yes!" Said Damian, "Don't lie kid." Said Jason dead panned, "Oh dear, is this true Master Damian?" Damian didn't say anything, instead burying his face in the butlers pant.

"Master Damian, we do not try to hide from our mistakes, instead we must face them. Now tell me, is what Master Jason saying true?" Asked the butler, "Maybe…" Mumbled Damian, his voice muffled from the butler's pant. Realising he wasn't going to get anywhere, the butler looked at Jason for more clarification. "The kid kept throwing his toys at my head and running around the house **even** when I kept telling him not to." Prattled Jason, "And I'm not sure what Bruce has been teaching the kid, but I'm pretty sure I heard him swear." Alfred's face went pale "My word, what on earth did he say?"

"Tell Alfred what you told me, Damian, when I asked you what you wanted." Without missing a beat, Damian replied "Dick." Alfred just let out a laugh, "What's so funny?" Demanded Jason, "I believe Damian is asking for Master Richard, Master Jason." Oh, well that made sense. "Wait, you mean the guy who was robin before me? Was he and Damian close?" "Yes, I believe the two of them where very close. Now would you mind helping me unpack the groceries?" "Yeah sure." This new information did not sit well with Jason, who was already feeling insecure about his position as the new robin, but now he had to deal with his shadow over something that should be so ridiculously small.

But seemed to matter too much to him. So that night, all Jason could think about was how he could get Damian to like him. He was lucky he wasn't helping Bruce tonight. He knew he shouldn't be so hung up on this, but it bugged him. The kid was pretty nice to him when he first moved in, but now that he thought about it, he probably thought that Jason's stay was temporary. Not that he was going to replace his favorite big brother. That thought sat badly with him. And of course Dick was his favorite brother, he was his only brother! He was going to get that kid to like him if it was the last thing he did as robin!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so that was a bust. It was day three since he started operation get Damian's undying admiration, and so far, everything was a bust. He tried bribery, sucking up, playing, letting him watch what he wants on the tv and nothing! Maybe if he let him into the bat cave… No, to dangerous. He was desperate, but not that desperate. Looking at the monitor, he noticed a crime going on near the new bar that popped up. "Batman, crime in progress at the bar 'Kristo'." "On it." Came the gruff reply, and Jason let out a sigh, that's another thing; how much longer would he be put on monitor duty? He was ready, he knew he was; so did Batman for that matter. So why was he still in the cave? This was driving him insane! He even came up with his own costume for the field!

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he watched as Batman beat up some thugs and wished that he could be there beating up a few of them himself. Looking at a punching bag, he could feel his fist itch to get at it. He was about to give the bag a swing when he heard the phone ring. Resining himself, he answered the number. "Hello, you have reached the batcave, how can we help you today?" He said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. "You're not Bruce, who are you?" Jason sat up a little straighter, someone knew who Bruce was. That couldn't be good. "I could ask the same of you." "Look kid, I don't have time to play around, where's Bruce?" "I don't have to tell you that, for all I know, you could be some villain that just wants to get to him." Snapped Jason, who on earth did this stranger think he was? Better yet, did he take Jason for an idiot? He didn't know the guy on the other end of the line.

"Fine, have it your way. Tell Bruce that Nightwing called and to call me back as soon as possible." Nightwing, where did he…"Wait, did you say NIghtwing, as in Dick Grayson?" He heard a sigh, "Yes, why?" "I was hoping to get into contact with you, actually, why don't I help you with whatever you need Bruce to do?" "Look kid, I doubt you can help me. Just send Bruce, kay? Later." Kid? Jason was not a kid, Damian was a kid and he was not Damian. It was a good thing he was tracking that phone call, he was going to help Dick whether he liked it or not.

Making his way to the last place he tracked the call to, Jason looked around. He didn't see anyone, not that he was expecting to. He hoped that Nightwing didn't have a car because if so, then his entire plan is a bust. Actually, the longer he was standing on the roof, the more he was seeing the big flaw in his plan. Nightwing probably cleared out the minute he finished that phone call, and even if he didn't, what exactly was he planning to do? Force him to letting him help? "What am I doing?" Muttered Jason, "Exactly what I'm wondering. What on earth are you doing out here kid?" Jason spun around to see Nightwing standing behind him looking cross.

"First, not a kid, second to help you. What else?" said Jason, "And I told you, I doubt you can help me. Now go back to the batcave." Ordered Dick "No." "What?" "I said no, I didn't only come out here to help you, I came here for some answers, and if that means I have to follow you around and help you get, whatever you needed Batman to help you with, over, then so be it. And judging by how you stated you didn't have much time, I'm guessing it's going to be the latter." He saw Nightwing give out an exasperated sigh, "God, B sure knows how to pick them, doesn't he? Fine, you can come with me. Do you have a field name?" Jason was going to say robin, but thought against it. He didn't think Nightwing would appreciate him using his old handle, so instead he said "Red." "Red?" He could hear NIghtwing suppress a chuckle, "Well excuse me, it's better than Bat Boy." "True enough, but just red? Why don't you just call yourself robin?" "Last I checked, you still had that name." "Not anymore, but still, thanks for trying to spare my fragile male ego. Now come on, we've got a job to do."

Making their way through the city, Jason asked "So what exactly are we doing?" "Finally asked, huh? Well it's simple, there a gun shipment that's currently on its way through Gotham and were going to shut it down." Sounded easy enough, "I feel like there a 'but', coming." Nightwing laughed "Hold onto that sense of humor, you'll need it with B. But yes, the problem is what there transporting is still among the experimental stage, so I don't know exactly what where going up against. Hence the reason why I was asking for assistance." "Still not seeing it, you worked with Batman. And I know for a fact that you have the titans, so why not ask them to help you?" "Want the long answer or the short answer?" "Short answer, we don't have all night." "B hates meta's in his city, and I didn't feel like having my friends get put through the Gotham welcome. We're here." As Nightwing said this, Jason noticed the trucks parked in front of the docks, if you weren't paying attention, you could easily mistake these trucks as part of the cargo bay, except that trucks aren't supposed to be out on the dock near this time of night. Too dangerous.

"Stay in the shadows, we observe, then we act." "I know." Bit out Jason, "Batman's told me a thousand times." Nightwing glared at him, "This isn't some kiddie run. You could get hurt tonight." Jason just rolled his eyes, "Yeah, so could any other night on the streets." Nightwing turned to him, "I thought you said B didn't let you out on patrol?" "Yeah, but where did you think I was living before then?" Nightwing didn't reply, instead he turned his gaze towards one of the guards making the rounds. "Alright Robin, get ready for your first real mission." Then he jumped off the container and landed on a nearby guard, knocking him out.

Following his lead, Jason swung off the container and took out one of the thugs. He and Nightwing made quick work of the goons. Joining up with Nightwing, Jason said "Are you sure you needed Batman for this? Seemed like you could have done it yourself." Pointed out Jason, "Somethings off…" Started Dick, when suddenly a loud thud rang out. Turning towards one of the containers, Jason watched in shock as the metal doors burst open to reveal a hulking behemoth. "What the…" Started Jason, when the behemoth charged towards them, he barely dodged in time as the creature crashed into the nearby containers. "Not really smart is he?" Commented Dick, as he pulled out his escrima sticks. "I don't think that's the problem!" Screamed Jason, pulling out a few batterangs.

Throwing them towards the monster, Jason watched as the beast knocked them out of the air. "I don't think that's going to work." Yelled Dick, "You have a better idea?" Shouted Jason, just at the beast gave a blood curdling scream, and rushed at them. It swung its fist at Jason who barely had time to avoid getting hit. Nightwing jumped on the beasts back, pulling out a needle and attempt to tranqu the beast only for the needle to break and getting slammed onto the ground. Jason managed to slam into the beast and push it away from NIghtwing in time. "You okay?" "Just dandy, now you see why I asked Batman for help?" Grumbled out Nightwing, "We can take him, like you said, it's not smart. How much you want to bet it doesn't know how to swim?" "Where not drowning it. Although… I have an idea! Get it near the dock." Then he ran off leaving Jason to deal with the behemoth.

"Great, looks like it's me and you ugly." The creature merely grunted, and charged again. Jason avoided the creature and ran towards the docks. Looking over his shoulder, he made sure that the beast was following him. Reaching the dock, Jason started to notice he was running out of running space. "Nightwing, whatever you're planning, better do it fast!" Cried Jason as he neared the end of the pier. With nowhere to run Jason watched as the behemoth raised its meaty fist. Raising his hands to guard his face, he started to pray when suddenly the beast was slung high in the air by a net. "With me, it's nothing but the timing." Chirped Nightwing.

Jason just let out a sigh. "You did okay out there kid, if someone has to be Robin, I'm glad it's you." That made Jason happy, for some reason. He felt a tension begin to ease from his muscles. "Thanks. Glad I could help." "Oh right, didn't you want to ask me something?" Suddenly Jason remembered why he wanted to talk to him, "Oh Right, but mind if I ask you somewhere that doesn't smell like dead fish? Maybe the manor?" "I haven't been back at the manner for over six month!" Said Dick, as they made their way out of the docks "Guess you're overdue for a visit. So will you? I could use some of Alfred's cooking, especially considering how Bruce is going to ground me for this." Said Jason, the realization that there was no way he was getting away with this. "I could go for one of his sandwiches, and see Damian. How is he, by the way?" Inquired Nightwing, "Actually, that's what I want to ask you about. The kid hates me." "Damian? But little D's got to be the biggest softy I know." Jason snorts in derision, then says "Yeah, to the people he likes." Nightwing thinks about this for a minute then laughs, "Considering who his Father is, I can't say I'm surprised."

The rest of the trip back to the manor consisted of the two swapping stories about Damian and Bruce. By the end of the night, Jason felt he understood the older Boy much better. As they entered the cave, the boys were greeted by Alfred. "Master Jason, I am pleased you return to us unharmed, and with Master Dick no less." "Hey Alfred, where's Bruce?" "Most likely planning my punishement." Muttered Jason, The butler ignored his comment and instead replied "Still on patrol, I'm afraid, pursuing a lead to one of his latest cases. He is under the impression that master Jason went to bed earlier in the evening." "Really? Alfred I owe you one!" Said Jason gleefully, "Now, would you and Master Richard like something to eat?" "You know I could never pass up one of your sandwiches, Al." Said Dick gleefully.

Following the butler to the kitchen, Jason could begin to feel exhaustion seep into his bones. Once they were seated, the butler brought out a few snacks for them, "Tea?" "Why not?" Said Dick, as the butler poured him a cup, "I take it things have been going well for you, Master Richard?" "For the most part, got to say, I enjoy being part of the titans." "Glad to hear it. I take it whatever you and Master Jason where up to was a success?" "Was there any doubt?" Said Jason, in between bites. "None at all." Stated the butler, when suddenly they heard the door open, looking at the doorway, Jason saw Damian stand there wide eye. "Hey sport, how are you?" Asked Dick, suddenly the kid launched himself at Dick, repeated "You're here, you're here!" Over and over, Dick just let out a laugh and said "Yeah, thank Jason for that. If he hadn't insisted I come for a visit, I probably wouldn't be here." The kid then turned his wide gaze towards Jason,. "Really?" Jason sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "I wouldn't say that…" "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Said the kid, "Does that mean you won't throw blocks at me anymore?" "Maybe." Stated the kid matter of fact, and honestly, Jason took it. He could work out the details later, but for now, now, this was enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Apologies** **for the delay, I got really busy! Thanks to everyone who's been reading my fic, and everyone who commented.**

"What time is Dick going to show up?" Asked Bruce as he began to grill up some patties "Master Richard said that he be arriving at around two o'clock." Said Alfred, setting up the outdoor table. It was a nice day out, perfect for an outdoor party. "It'll be nice to have all of the family together again." Said Bruce, "That it will be Master Bruce." "Hey Alfred, when you're done, mind checking on the boys? Tell them lunch will be on in about thirty minutes." "Very well, sir." Placing the last of the plates on the table, Alfred made is way to the pool where Jason and Damian where playing. "How are things going, young masters?" Asked Alfred, "Pretty good!" Said Jason, when Damian came round and poked him "Tag! You're it!" He screamed before trying to make a quick getaway, but before he got out of range, Janson grabbed him, and held him in a bear hug. "Not anymore!" Damian began struggling half screaming half laughing "No Fair, no fair! You're bigger than me!" "Rule one of the streets: Use everything you have." Said Jason, letting go and letting Damian splash in the water, to witch Damian then lightly slapped his chest and mimicked a smoke scream with the water before escaping and yelling "Rule one of being a bat: Always use a smokescreen!" As they two continued to play, Alfred simply yelled out "Just be aware that lunch is almost ready." All he got in reply was a couple of 'kays'. Heading back to the picnic table, Alfred poured himself a cup of Lemonade and opened up a book.

When Bruce finished cooking the burgers, he placed them on the table and went to fetch the boys. "Lunch is ready!" He watched as Jason helped Damian out of the pool and the two raced over towards the deck. Bruce helped Damian into his high chair as he was still too short to go without one. Then everyone began helping themselves to the burgers. "Before you two go back into the pool we have to apply more sunscreen." Jason groaned, "More sunscreen? Come on Bruce." "No buts, can't have robin sunburned." "I like sunscreen." Chirped Damian, "You like anything that's gooey." Retorted Jason, taking a bite from his hamburger. "Not everything, I don't like clayface goo." "That's clay, not goo." "What's the difference? They both stick." "No fighting at the table." Interrupted Bruce, "We weren't fighting, we were having a conversation." "Which usually translated into a fight." Commented Bruce, "Not always." The rest of the meal went on in pretty much the same way. Until their latest 'conversation' on which power ranger was superior was interrupted when Damian asked Bruce "When do we get cake?" "When Dick shows up." "Why not before?" "Because family eats cake together." Said Bruce, "I hope Dick shows up soon." "Knowing him, he's going to show up late." Grouched Jason, "If Dick's late, can we pelt him with water balloons?" Asked Damian, Bruce let out a sigh, "Ask Alfred." From the corner of his eye, he saw Alfred's mouth titch, "Can we?" Begged Damian, with Jason chiming in a "Yeah, can we?" "Certainly not. If Master Richard where to get wet then the cake would be put off until he gets changed." "Booo." Whined Damian, not overly upset.

Once the boys where done eating, Bruce pulled out some sun screen. "Alright, who's first?" "Me, me!" Chimed Damian, letting his father spread the sun screen without resistance. Jason, unwilling to lose face to a four year old simply stated "You know I can apply it myself." "True, but you can't get your back, so just let me apply it there." Jason said nothing as Bruce applied the sun screen on his back, when he was done he handed the bottle to Jason who happily applied the rest himself. "Are you done yet?" Whined Damian impatiently. "Complaining won't make me go faster." "But you're soooooooo slow!" In response Jason dramatically slowed down his movements. Damian huffed in frustration, and plopped himself belly up, on the porch.

Bruce let out a light laugh at the scene before him. "Jason, stop torturing Damian. And Damian, we don't want Jason getting a sun burn." "But he's slow!" Complained Damian, before Jason could reply, Alfred interrupted saying "Master Damian, I have some water balloons in the shed that you can bring out." "Really?" "Yes, now hurry along or else Master Jason may decide to speed up and grab them himself." Damian seemed to gain new energy as he sped towards the shed. "No way I'm letting Damian get water balloons." Said Jason, before rushing off to get them himself. "Now you did it." Said Bruce, "We better hope we don't get caught in the crossfire." "I'm more concerned that it will be Master Richard who shall be their victim." Bruce hid a smirk at the idea.

Dick smiled as he pulled into the manor's driveway. He actually managed to make it thirty minutes early thanks to Starfires help. He propped up his motor cycle, and made his way to the backyard. Damian's birthday presents in a plastic bag. Just as he rounded the corner, he barely avoided the projectile. Hearing the splash, he realised Alfred gave the boys water balloons. "What in…" "He's here, he's here!" Cheered Damian, "Yeah! Now fire!" Said Jason, throwing one of the water balloons in his hands. Fortunately, Dick managed to avoid that one as well. "Woah there! I bring gifts!" Pleaded Dick, "Really?" Said Damian rushing to see if it was true. Upon seeing the packages, Damian began jumping up and down in excitement "Give me, give me!" When he attempted to grab the bag, Dick moved the packages out of his reach. "In a bit. I want some cake first." "I want presents!" "And I want to get a move on." Grumbled Jason, slightly upset that he wouldn't get to pelt Dick with a water balloon. Maybe later.

"You're here early." Stated Bruce when he saw the boys approaching. "Don't sound so disappointed B." Teased Dick, receiving an eye roll in response. "What's in the bag?" "Gifts for the birthday boy." Bruce groaned, "Not you to." "I take it the titans sent him stuff to?" "And the Justice league. That boy is going to be spoilt." "Can't say I'm surprised. They've been wanting to send stuff for a while. Consider yourself lucky you managed to keep them at bay this long." "Daddy, are we going to have cake now?" Asked Damian, tugging on his father's shirt. "Don't see why not." "I'll go get the cake, then sir." Drawled Alfred, as he set his book down. "Need help?" Offered Jason, "Not at the moment, Master Jason." "Why don't you help me set the table?" Offered Bruce, "Sure." Replied Jason, grabbing a few paper plates.

"Look at you, embracing the role of robin." Teased Dick, "Shut up." Grouched Jason, Dick let out a fake gasp and covered Damian's ears. "Not in front of the child!" "What are you? Four?" Dick just rolled his eyes, as Damian began to struggle to remove Dick's hands. "What are you saying? Tell me, tell me!" Dick uncovered Damian's ears, "Only that you're the most adorable kid on the planet." "That's silly." Stated Damian, "Why's that?" Asked Dick, ignoring Jason's snort, "You haven't met all the other kids yet." "Yeah Dick." Mocked Jason, "What if there is a cuter kid out there?" "Never! The only way there's will be a cuter kid is when Damian turns twenty." "Keep telling yourself that." "I pray that I am not interrupting anything important, as cake is served." Interrupted Alfred. "Yay! Cake, cake, cake." Chanted Damian bouncing up and down.

"Someone's excited." Commented Jason, "Can you blame him? Alfred's cakes are the best." Said Dick, watching Bruce put four candles on the cake. "Okay Damian, Make a wish as you blow them out." Damian nodded excitedly as the cake was put in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Damian managed to blow out three of the candles leaving one left. Taking another breath, he managed to put out the last flame. "What did you wish for?" Asked Dick, "It's a secret." Replied Damian happily. "Well, let's hope whatever you wished for will come true." Commented Jason. Damian simply ho hum, as he took his piece of cake, happily digging in.

"Is he finally in bed?" Asked Jason, "Took a lot of coercing, but Bruce somehow managed to get him to go to bed." Replied Dick, "You would think the batman would have an easy time putting a four year old to bed." "Well, it's nice to know he's human like the rest of us." "I still can't believe how many gifts the kid got." Commented Jason, picking up a wonder woman lasso. "Everyone's been wanting to buy him stuff for a while. What we are seeing is the result of Bruce saying no to a bunch of superheroes." Said Dick, gesturing to the enormous pile. "Remind me not to stand between the league and spoiling children." "Hey, are you going to patrol tonight?" "I hope so. Why?" "I may join you and Bruce. Seems a bit of a shame to have come all the way here and cut the visit short." "You're welcome to join." Said Bruce from the door way, "Woah! Jeez's, Bruce, you need to carry a bell." Said Dick, "So Alfred's told me. Jason, time to get suit up." Then looking at Dick, "If you want to, feel free to join." Then he stomped out of the room. "Well you heard the man, let's go." Laughing, the two headed off to the batcave for a night of crime fighting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait, I just swamped with school work and work work. But it's up now, so enjoy!**

 **I own nothing, DC owns everything.**

"Got you." Stated Dick as he held his bow staff over Jason. "No fair! You tricked me!" Dick tutted, "Really, Jason?" "Shut up!" Jason threw his staff at Dicks head. Dick swiftly dodged the weapon without breaking a sweat and gave Jason a disapproving look. "You really need to work on that temper of yours." Jason glared at him, "Anyway, I have to head back to the tower." Stated Dick as he made his way out of the cave, "See you next week." And he was gone. Jason let out an infuriated scream that frightened the bats.

He made his way to the locker room in order to freshen up. He pulled out a fresh pair of clothes and made his way to the showers. Letting the hot water wash over him, he felt his anger quickly fading. He let out a sigh. He knew that Dick was right, but it still irritated him. Just last week Batman had him wrap up patrol early because he was 'disobeying' orders. Those thugs had it coming! And why couldn't Dick just let him win at least once? For confidence and all that other nonsense he keeps spouting.

Turning of the shower he grabbed a nearby towel and dried himself off. Getting dressed, he decided to take the rest of the night off. Heading back upstairs he noticed that the tv was playing. Curious he peeked in half expecting it to be Alfred as Bruce was currently at the watch tower. The childish laughter however quickly dismissed that idea from his head. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was nearly ten. Didn't the kid have bedtime at seven?

"What do you think you're doing?" Demanded Jason as he burst through the door. Damian Jumped in surprise and scrambled to hide behind the couch. However he became tangled in the blankets, giving Jason more than enough time to grab him. Instead, He just loomed over the kid with his hands on his hips. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A criminal, foiled by his own trap." The kid glared at him, "I'm not a criminal!" "Oh yeah? Last I checked its way past your bedtime." "I'm not tired." Retorted Damian as he tried to stifle a yawn, "It doesn't look like your wide awake ether." Damian grumbled a bit, "For real thought, why are you still up?" "Daddies still up." "Your dad's batman, of course he's up. I don't think he ever sleeps."

"See, I don't have to go to bed." "Yes you do, you're four and your dad is like, thirty five." Seeing the four year old cross his arms, Jason realized that he wasn't getting anywhere with his current strategy. After rubbing his face with his hand, he decided to cut to the heart of the matter. "Why are you really up? I know that it's not because you're not tired." He watched as the kid bit his lip in thought, as if he was about to reveal a big secret. "Promise not to laugh?" 'Oh god' thought Jason, 'don't tell me the kid wet the bed.' Jason stifled the feeling of dread that cropped up "Pinkie swear." "There are monsters under my bed." "What?" Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing, that was just so… "Monsters, under my bed. I didn't want to stay in my room and Daddy isn't home and his room is scary at night." "So you decided to watch tv?" Seeing the kid nod, Jason felt bad for the kid, wasn't sleeping with your parents when you couldn't sleep a childhood staple? Not that Jason ever did that, he was too busy taking care of his mom. But still!

Thinking quickly, Jason said "How about tomorrow I teach you how to fight so that those big mean monsters can't get you?" Damian's eyes lit up, "Really?" "Yeah, but you have to go to bed." "But the monsters…" "Don't you worry about the monsters, I'll stand watch, plus, I have a good friend that can keep watch." "Friend?" "Yup, you go to bed while I go get them." Damian reluctantly made his way up the stairs, while Jason waited till he was in his room to head up himself. Heading upstairs, Jason went into his closest searching for the stuffy he had bought a while back. He had bought it for Damian's birthday and then promptly forgot he bought it. At least he can give it to him now.

Heading towards Damian's room, he saw that the light was still on. He didn't bother knocking and just entered. "Your bodyguard has arrived!" "A teddy Bear? I already have tons of them." "Yes, but you don't have this one." The kid wasn't buying it, better up the drama, "Fine, be that way, but I'll have you know this bear save my life once." That got the kids attention. "Really? How?" "You know the bogy man?" please oh please let the kid believe in the boggy man, "Yeah." Score, "This bear single handily fought him off." "But what if…" "He fails?" Seeing the kid nod, Jason quickly scrambled for some way to reassure the kid. Before coming up with a perfect idea.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to stand guard." "Really?" "Yeah, that way, if things get to harry for this little guy…" He stated, while playing with the bears arms, "Then I can come in and save the day, and when you learn how to fight, then you can help him yourself." He watched the kid mull it over before finally agreeing. "Great, we'll start first thing tomorrow, because you need your sleep." "Kay." But as Jason went to turn the lights off, Damian said "Wait! Could you leave them on?" Jason mulled it over, before going to his bed and turning on the lamp. "I'll leave this on. Alright?" Seeing the kid nod, Jason tucked him back in before leaving the room with a simple good night.

As he closed the door, he realized that he would have to stand outside of the door for most of the night. 'Just Great.' He thought, his night was just getting better and better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for how long it took to release this chapter. I was just insanely busy, what with school and then work and then going back to school. It was crazy! But I finally finished this chapter! Hopefully I can get the other one done faster. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own the characters. If I did I would be called DC.**

Jason was having sweet dreams, when all of a sudden he was attacked. His first instinct was to kick them, but luckily he was caught in the blankets because he quickly realised that the body that had jumped on him was none other than Damian. "GAH!" As he struggled with the blankets the kid had the nerve to laugh at him. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up! Now help me out or I'm not going to train you." Grouched Jason. "Kay!" The kid was way too excited for… come to think of it, he didn't know what time it was. Probably six in the morning, the kid loved pulling these stunts at six in the god dang morning.

Once he was free from the blankets, he stretch his stiff limbs from sleeping on the floor. From the corner of his eye he saw that Damian was still smiling. "You seem happy. Any particular reason you care to share with me?" Noted Jason, "Nope!" of course. "Well, let's head down to the batcave anyways. Gotta get everything ready…" the kid ran off before he could finish. Sighing in resignation, Jason followed behind.

Down in the batcave, Jason saw the kid struggle to grab one of the gym mats. "Need help there kiddo?" "No I don't." Liar. Jason decided to take matters into his own hands and take the mats out. "Hey!" "You want me to train you or not?" The kid pursed out his lips a little, but didn't comment, instead pulling out some play swords. "Yean, no. Put those back." "But you said you were going to teach me how to fight!" Protested Damian, "I am. Just not with swords. If you can't punch right, then what's the point?" The kid gave him a wide eyed look, and Jason swore he saw the little gears in his head turning.

"I suppose you have a point." He relented, "Number one rule with me kid, I always have a point." "No you don't." Ouch. "Just put them away so we can start." The kid quickly put the swords away before running onto the mat. The kid stood there all eager and Jason didn't even have a single idea on how to teach him something that he just learnt on his own. Shrugging, he decided not to worry about it and just get started. Pulling out a soft punching pad that Bruce used to train him, Jason got straight to work.

"All right, first things first, show me a fist…"

Somehow they had been at it for four hours. Jason didn't even think it was possible to not have been uninterrupted that long. He almost thought that none of this happened. Almost. Damian seemed really intent on learning sword play just as Jason was as intent on keeping him clear of them. He sure wasn't going to be the one to give him a pointy object.

"Man, I am starving. Let's get some breakfast." "Do we have too?" "We've been practicing since what? Six in the morning? I need to eat." "Five. And I'm not hungry." Replied Damian stubbornly. "Good on you. But not all of us run on lollipops and rainbows." Retorted Jason sarcastically. He made his way up the stairs to see that Alfred was setting up the table. "Hey Al, how are you this fine morning?" "Ah, Master Jason, I take it you and Master Damian are done with your sparring lesson?" Jason bristled a little, not sure if the butler would reprimand him or not "That's right." Alfred let out a little hum, as he placed there breakfast in front of them. "Then may I suggest you finish your homework?" Jason suppressed a groan, as he forced out "Yeah, sure thing Al." Homework was not something Jason liked doing, in fact, he wished he could burn it all in a fire.

"I also suggests that you do your homework as well, master Damian." "Don't wanna." Stated Damian matter of factly, taking a bite out of his pancake. "If you let it drag on, young sir, it will only get worse." "But it's boring and offers nothing." How on earth was this kid so eloquent at age four? "Ha, but didn't you say you wanted to go to the petting zoo? If you don't do your work how will you be able to go?" That peeked Damian's interest. "Can Collin come?" "Perhaps, if your work is done in a timely matter." Damian shoved the rest of his food into his mouth and rushed upstairs. "Kids only four, what kind of homework could he possibly have?" "Master Bruce signed Master Damian up for violin lessons as well as art lessons."

"Violin? Isn't he a little young for that?" "I believe the young master had recently gotten his hands on the works of Sir Conan Arthur Doyle." "How did he…" Alfred simply shrugged. Guess some things where a mystery even to the great Alfred. Finishing his meal, Jason was about to get up when he heard a familiar groan of drowsiness. "Good Morning Master Bruce, I'm so glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence." Bruce just grunted in response. "How was patrol?" Inquired Jason, not really caring about the answer. "Good. Where's Damian?" "Master Damian is currently practicing in the music room." Bruce nodded his approval, he turned towards Jason "Don't you have homework?" "Yes. Excuse me." Jason replied stiffly, getting up from the table. As he made his way up the stairs, the last thing he heard was Bruce saying "…I don't know what I'm going to do with him. I swear Dick wasn't this difficult."

Jason was seething. Of course it always comes down to the golden boy. The perfect one. Hell, he's pretty sure that Goldie is Damian's favorite. It's not like he could live up to that long shadow. Without thinking Jason threw a book at the wall. As the thud rang out in the room, Jason had to restrain himself from throwing all of them at the wall. He was already banned from patrol, he didn't need to be grounded on top of that too. It just wasn't fair. Dick wasn't better then him. Hell, he left! He didn't even stay in Gotham to be around family. Jason let out a snort. Then again, he wouldn't want to stay around Bruce ether if he went out on his own. But it didn't seem fair to Damian. His Dad was an ass but that didn't mean the kid should suffer.

In the end, Jason didn't get any homework done. Instead, he ended up spending the rest of the day with Damian and his friend Collin at the petting zoo. It was oddly therapeutic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally finished it! This was a little harder to write for me, since i couldn't get into the right head space. But it's done! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own these characters**

He failed. If he only he was more vigilant, paid more attention then maybe…! Maybe Jason wouldn't have died. No, this was on him. He should have noticed the signs sooner, he should have helped Jason instead of pushing him further away. He should have… he should have never let Jason get involved. It was a foolish mistake. One that Jason paid for. God, he was so young…

"Alfred, I'm returning to the cave." "Very well sir." Alfred didn't say anything else, for which Bruce was glad. Telling Alfred earlier had made it seem… to real. It brought home his failure to protect Jason. To keep him safe. God. If only he had arrived a little earlier, caught what was going on a little quicker… But no. He can't dwell on the what ifs. What's done is done and he can't change that. Not anymore.

As the bat mobile pulled into the cave, Bruce was a little slower than normal getting out. His body felt like lead; as if he was unconsciously afraid to set foot into the cave. Walking in, he saw Alfred standing near the computer monitor. As he approached, he saw that Alfred's eyes where slightly red and puffy. It made the dagger of guilt bury itself a little deeper into his heart. "Welcome back sir. Shall I begin the funerary arrangements?" All Bruce could do is half-heartedly nod his head. He then numbly took off his suit. Stopping at the foot of the stairs, he turned towards Alfred, in a gravely tone that was about to break he asked "Is Damian sleeping?" "Yes sir, I put him to bed three hours ago." That was good. His son will remain oblivious for a little while more, unaware of his father's failure. "Alfred, I'll be out early tomorrow so I'll be missing breakfast, while I'm out, don't tell Damian about Jason." "Very well sir." Agreed Alfred, much to Bruce's Relief.

He needed to see his son. Make sure that he was alright. Getting upstairs he headed towards his sons room, where he was sleeping peacefully. Watching his son's steady breathing, a horrible thought struck through his head, it could have not just been Jason who died, but also his own son. The horrible thought struck his heart. If he had lost Damian… Watching his son sleep, Bruce made a vow to himself: Never again. He will never again put a child into that situation. And most importantly of all, his son is forbidden from ever putting on a suit. Not as long as Bruce lived. He would not permit it.

When Damian woke up, he knew something was wrong. Everything just felt a little… off? He didn't know how to describe it. Getting out of bed, he rushed downstairs. Entering the kitchen, Damian saw that Alfred was setting the table up as usual, but nether his father nor Jason was there. "Hey Alfred?" "Yes Master Damian?" "Where is Jason and Daddy?" Timidly Inquired Damian, "Your father is currently out at the moment, as is Master Jason." Came the curt reply. "Oh." That was weird. Jason never got to go out that late. However, upon seeing the big pile of pancakes, Damian quickly forgot about his concerns. As he poured a massive amount of syrup, more then what was necessary really, Alfred spoke "Master Richard will be coming to visit later today." "Really?" Asked Damian excitedly. At Alfred's nod, Damian beamed and attempted to shove all of his pancakes into his mouth at once, nearly choking in the process. "Slow down Master Damian, less you choke." He didn't want to slow down, he wanted to go to his room and get everything ready for when Dick came. But he did as Alfred asked.

Once he was done he ran up into his room and started to plan all the stuff he wanted to do with Dick and Jason. He didn't want Jason to feel left out, even if he was away on some super important mission.

When Dick did finally arrive, it wasn't through the manner. Clad in his Nightwing costume, Dick stood in front of the monitor, where Batman was currently hunched over. "I can't believe it…" Muttered Dick, "How did it…" "The Joker happened. He blew up the warehouse before I could reach him. If I had only been a little faster…" "Hey, Bruce, listen it wasn't your fault." "But it was!" Cut in Bruce, "I got Jason involved in this, and he died because of it." "And so what? Would you have rather left him in the streets? Because I guarantee you that that wouldn't have been any better." Argued Dick, but all he received was a grunt in response. "Listen, I'm going to stay the week. You aren't in the right frame of mind right now, and god knows how Damian is dealing with the news…" "He doesn't know." "What?" "Damian doesn't know, and you aren't going to tell him." Dick was baffled, "Doesn't know? Bruce, don't tell me you don't intend to tell him that Jason died!" "What of it?" It took Dick a moment to gather his words, he was so flabbergasted. "You can't just…" "I can, and I will. He is my son, and I don't want him to ever experience the feelings of losing someone. Not yet. You of all people should know how devastating a loss like that can be."

Dick didn't know what to say. On one hand, he knew that Bruce was wrong, but on the other, he understood. He also knew that as much as he wanted to, he couldn't be the one to tell Damian, it wasn't his place. So in the end, Dick agreed. He agreed, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

After Dick left the Cave, Bruce looked over the case file a few more times, running through the scenarios, trying to see what he could have done differently, better. In the end, he couldn't find the answer. Guilt ate at his heart. Giving up, he headed upstairs to see his son and Dick watching a Disney movie. Mulan, by the looks of it. That was one of Damian's favorites. Damian was chatting happily as Dick nodded along. "Hey boys, mind if I join you?" "Daddy!" Cried Damian excitedly, getting up, Damian rushed over and jumped on his father. "Where were you all day? Alfred said you were busy on a secret mission! And where's Jason?" Inquired his son at a rapid paste, "I was going over some things, and Jason is currently undergoing some training in Tibet." "Tibet?" "Yes. I trained there myself, it was very peaceful." Bruce could see Dick disapproving stare, but he didn't say anything. "But Jason didn't say anything about it…" "That's because he didn't want to make you feel bad." Stated Dick, Bruce gave him a grateful smile. "Oh… Okay, I guess. When will he come back?" "I'm not sure, training there can take years sometimes." "Well Jason's smart. I'm sure he'll be back in no time." Hearing this, Damian reluctantly gave up asking anymore questions. Instead going back to watch his movie, with his father and older brother right there beside him.


End file.
